Portobello Mushrooms
by Kikilu Banner
Summary: "Phinabella. Phineas, Isabella. Phinabella" Isabella goes on her usual day until she finds a "Read-Your-Mind-inator" inside a hat. What will happen on this Fluffy One-shot?


**Portobello Mushrooms**

**Really random fluff I thought of.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb belong to the people who own Phineas and Ferb.**

_Phineas' thoughts_

_**Ferb's thoughts**_

**This also contains a spoiler from Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You. So if you haven't watched it, GO WATCH IT!**

As usual, Phineas and Ferb were sitting under their tree, waiting for a burst of inspiration. I decided to give them an idea with a nonexistent problem or wish I had.

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" I asked, also as usual.

"Oh, hi, Isabella! We're not doing anything yet. Ferb and I have used all our blueprints, schematics, and models already. We're out of ideas!" he answered. Ferb, of course, just nodded along with Phineas, and held up a blueprint, schematic, and model in turn.

I needed a burst of inspiration to get them going. Suddenly, a leaf dropped down in front of my face.

"I wonder what it's like to float down like a leaf. It'd be all like, whoosh! Droop, droop, droop," I said, stupidly.

Phineas' eyes widened.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

I went home, reluctantly, to feed Pinky, who was hiding somewhere in the house again. When I went back, there was a giant leaf in their backyard.

"So, Phineas, whatcha doin'?"

"We're going to float down on a leaf! Ferb's going shoot us up in the air, and we're going to ride around Danville on the leaf! Our goal is to land at the Googolplex mall, where the Fireside Girls have made a landing place."

They've made something without me? I'm their _leader_! They're going to get an earful when I get to them!

The usual group showed up to try the new invention.

"Sorry, guys, only Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet can go with us today," he said to the crowd, resulting in a very loud "awwww."

After the trip in Paris, my hopes have gone down a little, so I didn't scream as loud as I usually do. On the inside.

"This better not cut into my canasta tournament later, dinner bell," said Buford.

"Buford, you came _wanted_ to come. Don't worry, this will take roughly half an hour," Phineas answered.

I went to take my usual seat in the back when Phineas told me that my seat was up front, next to him. I seriously wish I could read his mind.

When we got to the mall, I told off my troupe, and watched as today's project disappeared. The usual. What was _unusual_ was that a small hat with a very tiny machine inside it, landed at my feet.

"The Read-your-mind-inator," I said, reading the label, "Made by Doofenshmirtz."

"Nice hat, Isabella," said Ferb. His usual one liner.

I was going to try it on Phineas, but Mrs. Fletcher was already leaving with Phineas, Ferb, and Candace.

As I got ready for bed, I made a plan in my head, using the new hat I found.

When I woke up in the morning, I Isabella-fied the hat with my pink bow, and went across the street to find that Phineas and Ferb had already started today's project.

"Nice hat, Isabella!" said Phineas when he saw me come in.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"We're going back to Paris! The last time we were there, we didn't do much site-seeing, so we want to go back, and, you know, check it out," he said.

"Cool. Have fun then."

"Isabella, wait!"

"Yes?" I asked calmly.

"Do you wanna come with us?"

"Sure, hold on, let me get this hat on," I said, putting it on.

_Yes! She said yes! I feel really bad about last time, though._

Whoa. That was Phineas' voice, but his mouth wasn't moving!

"Did you say something, Phineas?"

"No."

Oh, so it _was_ the hat.

_**That boy needs to tell her how he feels.**_

So, that was Ferb. Okay, this is weird, but cool!

We landed in Paris, when we find, of all people, Vanessa.

"Go ahead, buddy. You know, a boy and a girl, alone in the city of love," said Phineas quietly.

Vanessa, you are my new favorite person.

"So, what should we do?" I asked him.

"Let's go to this Parisian pizza place! It looks good. I just hope there's no _escargot_."

We laughed as we went in.

It took ten minutes, just to get our order in.

"Pepperoni, cheese, and Phinabella mushrooms," he said to the clerk.

_Oh no! I said it! Right in front of her too!_

"_Excusez moi,_ do you mean Portobello mushrooms?" she said.

Phinabella. Phineas, Isabella. Phinabella.

"You like mushrooms, r-right Isabella?" asked Phineas nervously.

He likes me, and is _completely_ oblivious to my feelings.

"Yeah, I like Phinabella mushrooms."

"They're called Portobello, Isabella."

"I know."

And I kissed his cheek.

His entire (triangular) face turned red.

"Phinabella," I said, "I like the sound of that."

So we walked, hand in hand, in the city of love.

Just like my dreams.

My favorite food, is now mushrooms.

**There are two reasons to why I didn't make them**__**kiss.**

**They're 10, and I'm not comfortable with that, and I figure it would be hard with his triangle head.**

**Phineas needs a nose job.**

**Read**

**Enjoy**

**Visit my other stories**

**I like cake**

**Enjoy again**

**Well?**


End file.
